


I Only See You

by wildfirelies



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfirelies/pseuds/wildfirelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Here." Sam thrust a CD into Quinn's hands, looking at her sheepishly. He wasn't sure how exactly to give her the mix CD he'd made for her, so he figured he might as well take the straightforward route and just hand it to her without an explanation. Quinn's face is a combination of surprise and a little bit of "aw, he's so cute" mixed in there. Or at least, that's what Sam thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only See You

"Here." Sam thrust a CD into Quinn's hands, looking at her sheepishly. He wasn't sure how exactly to give her the mix CD he'd made for her, so he figured he might as well take the straightforward route and just hand it to her without an explanation. Quinn's face is a combination of surprise and a little bit of "aw, he's so cute" mixed in there. Or at least, that's what Sam thought.

"What is this?" Quinn asked, taking the CD from him and examining the cover. Sam had asked his younger sister to design a nice cover for them because he definitely wasn't able to actually make anything crafts-y without ruining it and damaging it beyond repair. The back cover, however, was just a picture of them with the track listing, which he'd typed himself on the computer without too much difficulty. The hardest part (besides convincing his sister to actually design the cover) was to find all the songs that reminded him of Quinn — and then to actually narrow it down to a decent number that wasn't too excessive. He had been surprised to find that there were a whole lot of songs that reminded him of Quinn so much he couldn't listen to them without thinking of her.

Sam smiled at her, shrugging. "It's a CD," he said, as if it weren't obvious. Quinn looked like she was about to make some sarcastic remark about it being quite obvious and that Sam didn't need to tell her that because she wasn't dumb, but he interrupted her before she could say anything of the sort. "I made it for you because I really suck at buying presents and I know it's your birthday soon so I wanted to do something special that wasn't really expensive and..." He realized he was ranting again, he really did. But how could he help himself? Quinn was looking up at him with those brown-hazel eyes and he was just melting under her gaze (which, okay, he had to admit happened every single time she looked at him, even if just for a second) and he couldn't think of what to say.

"Thank you," Quinn said softly, looking at the list of songs and nodding in approval at some of them. Sam smiled in relief, silently thanking his sister for making his present a whole lot more... well, presentable. He made sure to remember to steal Quinn's iPod one of these days so he could see if she had it on there because that would mean utter acceptance and gratitude for his present, or at least so he thought. He thanked whatever powerful force had convinced him not to write her a letter in Na'Vi or forced her to sit through Avatar again. And he was definitely glad he didn't attempt to buy her some sort of jewelry because he was sure he couldn't pick something out himself and his sister would probably pick something hideous as revenge for some childhood prank or other.

"So you like it?" Sam asked, smiling still.

"Yeah, I love it," Quinn said and smiled at him, looking as if she were trying to hold back a giggle. "But my birthday isn't for another five months."


End file.
